


Nothing to Save

by Amethystfairy1



Series: Songfic Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Break Up, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not really just that the two years make a hell of a difference with them, Rain, Reunions, Songfic, Taxis, Thunderstorms, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: HeartbreakSeven years of silenceAn unexpected encounterA chance to finally say goodbye***Songfic! {Your Ex-Lover is Dead by Stars}





	Nothing to Save

**Author's Note:**

> I've listened to this song for writing angst for years now, but I've never written anything for it specifically, so today I was in the mood and jotted this down! Hope you enjoy~

** _God that was strange to see you again_ **

** _Introduced by a friend of a friend_ **

“Yaku-san, the representative from the design company in Moscow we’ll be working with is here!”

Morisuke barely looked up from the designs spread across his desk. He’d worked his ass off for seven years to get where he was, and at twenty-nine, he was sitting pretty as the head of a branch of a major architectural firm. Though he was wrapped up in his work, he figured he should welcome the foreigner here to collaborate on the large project his company was doing, so he lifted his head.

Heat flared in his chest at the sight, and his heart leaped to throbbing. His reaction was no different than if one had seen a ghost, but oh so much more relavent considering he'd known all along the one before him was living and breathing.

Without him. Thousands of miles away. And now here he stood, after seven long years, ducking his head slightly to fit through the office door.

“This is Lev Haiba-san. Turns out he’s from Tokyo originally, so we won’t need that interpreter!” His assistant chirped this all out cheerfully, waving a hand to the towering boy behind her.

_Boy?_

Last time they’d seen each other, he may as well have been. Eighteen barely counted for adulthood.

** _Smiled and said "Yes I think we've met before."_ **

** _In that instant it started to pour,_ **

Lightning lanced from the sky, visible through the large glass windows of Yaku’s office, and thunder boomed shortly after that. It had been raining most of the day, but this was the first time it had gotten this heavy, loud, heavy droplets pounding against the windowpane.

Lev’s eyes were wide as saucers at the sight of him, and while emotions ran wild through his brain, Morisuke plucked out the wisest words to say.

“Ah, I think we’ve met before. I’m Yaku Morisuke.” He greeted with a placid expression. 

Lev’s mouth opened and closed once, twice, three times before he could get his voice to come forth. “Y-Yeah…we’ve met.”

His voice, so familiar, stung, sending barbs into the shorter’s heart. Memories, painful and fractured, danced like fairy lights through his head.

Hot tears burning tracks down his cheeks, angry words of how they couldn’t throw all they’d worked for away, just because of some distance. Just because of something beyond them to change, all because they’d still been to young too have proper control over their lives.

“Why don’t you come in? We have a lot to go over.” Yaku invited, reaching for the folder he’d had prepared for the meeting.

** _Captured a taxi despite all the rain_ **

** _We drove in silence across Pont Champlain_ **

It was dark by the time they were leaving the building. Conversation had stuck strictly to business, and while his curious assistant had pestered about how they knew each other, before Lev could say a word, Morisuke had shut it down.

“We went to the same high school, that’s all.”

_That’s all. That’s all. That’s all._

Wasn’t it? Morisuke knew that wasn’t true, but he had no intention of going into that condemned section of his heart. The elevator ride down was silent and uncomfortable, and when they exited the building, Lev shielded his eyes to squint out at the downpour.

“Still raining…” He mumbled, shoulders tensed.

Morisuke made to hail a taxi without comment, and it took close to ten minutes of more awkward silence for one to even come into view.

Lev hesitantly inched forward. “Can we split it? I don’t see to many others out tonight.”

That wasn’t why he wanted to share a cab, but some naive little part of Yaku decided this much would be alright. 

No matter how bad it hurt, he had to be professional, didn’t he?

Wasn’t that all?

** _And all of the time you thought I was sad_ **

** _I was trying to remember your name_ **

“Mori…I mean, Yaku-san…how have you been?” The first few minutes of the ride were dead quiet, after having instructed the taxi driver to drop Morisuke at his apartment, then take Lev to his hotel, because that would be the fastest way to go about things.

The sound of the nickname, slipping casually from Lev’s lips, sent a whole new wave of nostalgia over him.

"Fine. You?" Yaku gave a short reply.

Lev seemed subdued. "Good...thanks."

Morisuke replayed his first words over and over, that nickname, that had once dripped with so much fondness he could barely stand it.

_Mori…that’s what you called me back then…_

** _This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin_ **

** _Tried to reach deep but you couldn't get in_ **

He’d been pretty callused in high school, but Lev, the bumbling fifteen-year-old with bright green eyes, had been desperate to find a way closer to him. His reasons, none could ever know, not even Lev himself was fully sure of it. All he knew was Morisuke captivated him like nobody else.

Insults were spewed back and forth, Lev constantly managing to tease Yaku about his height on accident, and things continued to pile up until affection blossomed where there had been nothing before.

They’d been together for two years...until the summer of Lev’s third year.

Until Lev had found out he was moving. Until things had fallen apart.

** _Now you're outside me_ **  
****

** _You see all the beauty_ **

** _Repent all your sin_ **

He was beautiful.

Just like the younger remembered.

Brown eyes flecked with hazel that had mesmerized him back then, auburn hair that was in the same style as before, and his short stature that carried itself with a strength beyond words.

Lev hadn’t expected to see him here.

He hadn’t been back to Tokyo since he was eighteen. He hadn’t seen any of his old friends from Nekoma, and he certainly hadn’t dreamed of seeing Mori again.

That was a lie.

He’d dreamed of it for years after he’d left, but in the end, he believed he’d done what he had to do. He’d cried for hours on the plane, everything had hurt, it’d been agony, tearing his heart to bloody ribbons. His sister had thought it was because they were moving so far from the city he’d grown up in, and had comforted him over that. 

However, that was only a fraction of the problem.

He’d broken the heart of the love of his life, and he’d regretted it every instant since. Regretted, perhaps, was not the right word. He wished things could have been different, but that wasn’t an option. To expect Morisuke to wait for him, for however long it took for them to figure a way to be together, wasn’t fair. He’d already forced him to wait so long, during long-distance while the older was in university. There was no reason to put him through any more.

Lev loved Morisuke more than anything else in the world, and that was why he’d chosen to let him go. Even if Yaku had fought him tooth and nail over it.

** _It's nothing but time and a face that you lose_ **

** _I chose to feel it and you couldn't choose_ **

** _I'll write you a postcard_ **

** _I'll send you the news_ **

** _From a house down the road from real love_ **

The end hadn’t been cold rejection, or even of mutual understanding. It had been _hot_ and _angry_ and _messy_ and _painful_. Tears were shed and hateful words were said, arms were waved, hands were thrown into the air, and in the end, Lev had wound up with a kick to the shins and a back turned to him.

“If I meant this little to you, then we shouldn’t have done this in the first place.”

Yaku had left, and Lev had cried his heart out.

And they hadn’t seen each other since. 

Not until today.

** _Live through this, and you won't look back_ **

The taxi was slowing, Lev’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

He had to say something. Didn’t he? Wasn’t there anything he could do, to piece together whatever second chance fate was throwing him here?

** _Live through this, and you won't look back_ **

The driver put on his turn signal to get over into the next lane, in order to approach the curb by an upper-class apartment building.

** _Live through this, and you won't look back_ **

Lev took a breath. “Mor…Yaku-san, I…back then I didn't…I just wanted to...”

“No.” Morisuke said simply.

** _There's one thing I want to say, so I'll be brave_ **

Yaku looked up to him, with those eyes that had inspired such wonder in Lev when he was young.**_“You were what I wanted, I gave what I gave.”_**

The taxi had arrived at the curb.

** _“I’m not sorry I met you.”_ **

He opened the door.

** _“I’m not sorry it's over.”_ **

The rain pouring down landed in droplets in his hair, and Lev saw them sliding down each individual strand.

** _“I’m not sorry there's nothing to save.”_ **

Yaku sighed after this, shaking his head, and Lev saw so many things hanging within his eyes.

Remorse? Regret? Desire? Hatred? Attraction? Love?

Whatever it was…it didn’t matter anymore.

“Goodbye.”

** _I’m not sorry there's nothing to save._ **

Yaku slammed the taxi door shut and made to get out of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you weren't looking for a happy ending XD Ah well, if I get a few people who want it maybe I'll write a follow up happy ending, but for now this is where she lies. Please drop a comment and let me know what you thought! I don't do songfics that often, but I really like them, so if you have any suggestions for more Haikyuu ships let me know! ^-^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
